


here, in-between

by Tridraconeus



Series: ain't no rest for the wykkyd [1]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, hopeless and in love, wykkyd is bi and poly and drags his friends in to everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tridraconeus/pseuds/Tridraconeus
Summary: it starts as all love does; with a stumble, with a a trip, with a free-fall. and it solidifies into something wonderful. plus pizza.





	

**Author's Note:**

> UM OKAY they're all teenagers they're all KIDS they have no idea how crushes and relationships work but what we know about them from what little teen titans offered... they stick together like GLUE. this ship is called teleyewings and i am the sole shipper, join me.  
> other notes: italics are kyd signing or emphasis. it should be relatively obvious which is which, but if there is any confusion i would be more than happy to change it.

_I said; you got me where you want me again,_

_And I can’t turn away._

 

This had taken three weeks. Three intolerable weeks of watching See-More laugh, and scheme, and fall out of bed (when he could be convinced to go there), and eat absolutely inhuman amounts of pizza, and get into eye-spy contests with Billy and Gizmo.

Three weeks of agonizing over how much his friendship meant and how much a confession like Wykkyd's would screw it up. Everyone at the Academy (before it fell to literal pieces, at least...) knew that he and Angel were almost an official couple, but they hadn't gotten the opportunity because of the Titans. 

But he'd tell See-More, and consequences be damned; with the Five's reputation, See-More might pass it off as a prank, and things wouldn't stray from normal.

...or he could turn out to be a raging homophobe. 

Wykkyd doubted that.

The confession happened after dinner in See-More's room, all of them handily stuffed on microwave corndogs. Fortunately, See-More and Wykkyd were in private, door locked. It started as most of their conversations did--

Wykkyd tapped See-More on the shoulder, and See-More turned. "Yeah? What's up, Kyd Wykkyd?"

 _I like you_.

That's blunt. 

_I think you are handsome, far smarter than you act, and quite clever._

Better.

"Um... Okay?" See-More, to his credit, only looked minorly creeped out and confused. 

Shit.

_I harbor affectionate feelings for you. Past friendship._

Okay, this was where it got rocky in nearly every iteration of this scenario Wykkyd had been turning over in his mind.

"Oh, like you _like_ -like me?"

Relieved, Wykkyd nodded quickly several times. See-More relaxed. 

"That's-- that's nice of you, I guess, I like you too? But don't you like-like Angel?" See-More seemed more hung up on that than his best friend having a crush on him. Wykkyd thanked his lucky stars.

 _I love Angel too_. 

"So you're saying... You like—like-like Angel _and_ me?"

Wykkyd nodded. See-More gaped a little bit, eye-lens switching rapidly from question mark to exclamation mark to back again. And then he gaped a little more. "And you haven't told her?"

Wykkyd shook his head, rubbing his cheek in a way that See-More knew by now telegraphed self-consciousness. "There's gotta be a word for that-- I mean, uh, you don't got much need for words _anyways_ , but--? I mean, it'd sure help me." 

Wykkyd laughed (silently, in that creepy breathe-laugh he did) and patted See-More's knee. It didn't matter how long they knew, or would know each other-- Wykkyd was quiet, and so See-more talked enough for the two of them, and for that Wykkyd found himself increasingly grateful. In the quiet there was thought; Wykkyd didn't want to be alone with his thoughts anymore. 

Perhaps that was why he hung around See-More so much. 

"Well! I say we go on a date. She's fine with sharing, right? And, _uh_ , you're my best friend and _uh_ I think that there ain't nothing wrong with kissing your best friend every now and then.”

See-More went to scratching his own head, smiling-- no teeth. He really did want to. Wykkyd offered a smile of his own, and nodded, then leaned in-- Se-More closed the gap.

It was a good kiss, considering neither had much in the way of experience, and Seymour was blushing when they parted. "...so. You gonna tell Angel?"

Tracking down Angel didn't take long at all. She'd abandoned the Academy not long after it collapsed; word around the block was that she was hovering the line between petty villain and superpowered civilian and... newest initiate of Titans East. Which Wykkyd didn't envy, nor revile; he loved her, trusted her enough that it made his chest ache to think of her trapped in a situation that hurt her. Like how they  _both_ would've been crushed when the Academy was destroyed if he hadn't been able to teleport them out. 

The past was the past. They were both-- all-- safe, and with much better things to talk about. 

Standing on the bridge, it didn't take long for Se-MORe's signal and message with coordinates to bring Angel to them. Angelina, Wykkyd's mind corrected-- but she'd said that she liked Angel better, so... 

Angel it was, even if the connotations were a little rickety for him. He'd make do. And luckily for him, See-More jumped right in on explaining!

"Hey, Angie. Kyd Wykkyd and I wanna ask you something. So I like Kyd Wykkyd, and he likes you, and he also likes me-- so he likes girls and he likes boys and apparently he likes 'em both at the same time, and I think the more the merrier.”

Angel looked the opposite of impressed. "Slow down. Say what you really want to say, without eating your own words this time." 

Ah, Angel; a breathtaking clarity that he admired her for. His own father spoke in rhymes and he would have had to follow suit had he not sacrificed his voice; her brutal honesty...

one of the things he loved about her. 

"So, we," Pointing to Wykkyd and himself, "think that we," pointing to Angel as well, and including her, "should work together. Romantically." See-More finished off with an optimistic grin and two thumbs up. Angel still looked rather confused, but not disgusted and best of all, not angry. 

 _I love you. I love him. Can we love each other_? He looked up at her, hands falling to his sides and hiding back inside his cloak. Angel hesitated. As much as she clearly was hoping to keep Kyd all to herself, there was a certain appeal to all three of them; a triple threat, maybe. 

"I love you too, Kyd. And.. Well, I don't know about See-More, but if it makes you happy I'm willing to give it a try." 

See-More grinned. "See? Now, let's go for pizza!" 

"It's a date?" Angel touched down, smiling already-- Kyd held out his arm for her to link hers in, and on his other side Seymour did the same. 

Instead of teleporting, they walked through Jump City's streets with nothing but streetlights to illuminate the roads and sidewalks, and they had to squish a little bit to all fit; but it was nice, and none were too bothered by the contact.

So of course they all had to fit into one side of a table.

So of course they had to order a large pizza, even though there were only three of them. Flying, teleporting, and keeping up with the other two really do a number on the metabolism!

And the pizza was _fantastic_.


End file.
